The Jellicle Kingdom
by Attila the Conqueror
Summary: [CATS] A while ago, I asked people if they wanted to join the state me and my friends created. Here's the long awaited contsitution of the Jellicle Kingdom! Tell me if you want to be a citizen!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** At last...the long awaited Constitution is here! Sorry for such a long delay. Mrs. Beidle THREW AWAY the constitution. This is just an assignment given to Chimalmaht, Etcy, and myself, to create our own state within the United States of America. And I'll explain it all at the end. I think it encompasses the Jellicle government quite well.

Constitution of the Jellicle Kingdom

Preamble: We, the felines of the Jellicle Kingdom, are thankful to the Everlasting Cat, for our liberties and do ordain and establish this Constitution.

Article One: Declaration of Rights

**Section I: Political Power.**

All political power is inherent in the people, and all forms of government derive their just powers from the consent of the governed, and protect and maintain individual rights.

**Section II: Supreme Law of the Land**

The Constitution of the United States of America is the Supreme Law, and no laws can over-rule it.

**Section III: Personal Rights**

All citizens have the rights to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness.

**Section IV: Right of Assemblage**

The right to peaceably assemble for the common good shall never be abridged.

**Section V: Freedom of Speech**

Every person may freely speak, write, and publish on all subjects, so long as the reason is just and supported. All authors must take responsibility for abuse of this, and any other, right.

**Section VI:** **Oaths**

All oaths and vows are final, and cannot be revoked without the consent of the government. In the cases of Marriage and Divorce, both parties must be in agreement.

**Section VII: Invasion of Private Affairs or Home**

Unless granted a warrant to search the premises, no one has the right to intrude into the home of another without their consent. Invasion of Private Affairs is prohibited, unless the person in question stands accused of a related crime.

**Section VIII: Irrevocable Privilege, Franchise, or Immunity**

No one has irrevocable rights, franchise, privileges, or immunity.

**Section IX: Rights of Accused Persons**

All citizens are innocent until proven guilty, and cannot be forced to give evidence against themselves. However, accused persons will be detained and/or tracked until innocence has been proven.

**Section X: Administration of Justice**

All court cases are open to all who wish to come. A witness' account is strictly on a volunteer basis. The jury will be made of 25 civilians, who will cast a ballot in favor or against the accused person(s).

**Section XI: Religious Freedom**

Although it is encouraged to be of the Jellicle Faith, other religions will be accepted. No unlawful acts shall be committed on account of religion.

Article Two: Basic Rights

**Section I: Naming**

Each citizen shall have three names. The first is an every day name that is used daily, such as Peter, James, Victor, or Jonathan. They can be fancier names, such as Plato, Admetus, Electra, or Demeter. The second name is a name that's particular, a name that's peculiar and more dignified. A name like Munkustrap, Quaxo, or Coricopat. A name that never belongs to more than one person. Above and beyond, there's still one name left over. And that is the name that one will never guess. The name that no other person can discover, but the citizen alone knows and will never confess. When a person is in profound meditation, the reason will always be the same. Their mind is engaged in rapt contemplation of the thought of their name. Their ineffable, effable, effinineffable, deep and inscrutable, singular name. For protection against identity theft.

**Section II: Discretion of Names**

The first name is to be used between strangers. The second name is between family and close friends, and shall be the name written down for requisitioning. The third name shall never be revealed.

**Section III: Rights of Requisition**

All citizens have equal rights to all objects available for requisitioning.

**Section IV: Education**

All citizens are entitled for a full education, up to the completion of High School. Further education is not required, but is optional.

**Section V: Genetic Alteration**

All citizens may or may not wish to be genetically altered into a half feline being. It is encouraged however, but cannot be forced. The alteration is free of charge.

**Section VI: Leaving the State**

If any citizen wishes to leave the Jellicle Kingdom, they may do so at any time. Upon requesting this, a citizen will receive rehabilitation (or, in the case of further generations, habilitation.), a vehicle, and enough currency to last them until they can provide for themselves.

Article Three: Business and Economy

**Section I: Requisitioning**

The Jellicle Kingdom will follow the system of requisitioning. All products will be put into large storage facilities. When a citizen wishes to requisition something, they write down the object desired, name, and address. If the item is in stock, then the item will be given to the citizen. All items are available to all citizens. Homemade items belong to the maker(s), and cannot be requisitioned unless given to a storage facility. Inventory of storage facilities will be strictly kept, and bi-monthly checks of these facilities will ensure that nobody is stealing. Inventory will include the amount of an item, how many of that item have been requisitioned, and to whom. Bi-monthly checks will compare inventory with actual merchandise.

**Section II: Business**

All citizens will obtain their own food, donating 25-50 percent of surplus to storage facilities for requisitioning. Should a citizen have trouble obtaining their food, they can requisition the amount needed for their family. It is strongly encouraged that citizens make their own products for their own use.

**Section III: Electricity**

All electricity will either come from wind turbines or hydro electricity.

**Section IV: Money**

All forms of currency and uses of currency is prohibited.

**Section V: Taxation and Tariffs**

Since there will be no currency, all forms of taxation and tariffs the government may wish to employ must be agreed upon by the majority of citizens.

Article Four: Property

**Section I: Land**

A citizen's land is theirs, and they may do whatever they want with it, so long as it adhere's to the law and no harm befalls their neighbors. Citizen's will be responsible for unlawful or harmful acts committed on their land.

**Section II: Trespassing**

Trespassing will not be tolerated unless the owner of the land has given permission for the trespasser to be on their land, or they have a warrant. Illegal trespassing will result in the loss of land.

**Section III: Material Possessions**

All items requisitioned are to be considered the possession of the citizen who requisitioned

that item.

Article Five: Foreign Policy

**Section I: Trade**

There is to be no trading between other states or countries.

**Section II: Allies**

The Jellicle Kingdom will not associate with any other state or country.

Article Six: Government

The government shall be a hybrid of many, including Democracy, Monarchy, Fascism, and Socialist.

**Section I: Democracy**

This sect of the government will be that we elect our Senators, Representatives, and Governor. Also, they must vote on laws. The people have the power to impeach political figures abusing their duties and not protecting citizen's rights.

**Section II: Monarchy**

All elected officials will pass their position to that of their youngest child. Unless that child is mentally unable to handle that position, then it will be passed onto the next youngest child. Should an official leave no prodigy, then the citizens shall elect the next person in line for that position. Should any member of the government abuse their powers, the citizens have full power to impeach his/her family, and vote in a new family.

**Section III: Fascism**

The only part of this government that is fascist will be law enforcement. Following the Code of Hammurabi, all illegal actions will be strictly punished one the accused is proven guilty.

**Section IV: Socialist**

The Socialist sect of the government shall be the system of requisitioning.

Article Seven: Branches of Government

**Section I: Executive**

All lawmaking and running of the state duties belong to the governor, and whomever they nominate into their cabinet as advisors.

**Section II: Judicial**

It is up to the Judicial branch to decide if the laws passed by the governor are fair and just, and to carry out laws deemed fair.

**Section III: Checks and Balances**

Both branches of the government must make sure that the other doesn't abuse their duties to the citizens.

Article Eight: Law

**Section I: Petty Theft**

Theft of small items will not be tolerated. The family that has been stolen from has full authority to take items of equal value to the total value of objects stolen.

**Section II: Large Scale Theft**

Guilty citizens will not only endure the punishment of petty theft, but will also lose their right to requisition.

**Section III: Murder**

All murders of any degree will result in execution by the victim's family. If the family does not wish the murderer to be executed, the murderer will live a life of servitude to the family. Should there be no living family, the murderer shall be condemned to death.

**Section IV: Trial**

All citizens accused of crime are innocent until proven guilty. A fair trial will be carried out after the prosecutors and defendants are ready to state their case and submit evidence.

**Section V: Lawyers and Attorneys**

They are evil and are not allowed in court trials. Prosecutors and defendants must represent themselves. Should either party be incapable of representing themselves, their family and/or friends will take their place.

Article Nine: Requirements to live in State

Every one wishing to become a citizen must follow these guidelines to become a citizen

**Section I: **You must have seen the musical CATS (live or on video) and become completely obsessed with it.

**Section II: **You must take the Jellicle Corruption test (once I find the website)

**Section III: **You must be at least 35 percent insane. Go to 

**Section IV:** You must be willing to forgo most modern conveniences.

**Section V: **You must have written at least one CATS fanfiction (Can be poetry, character analysis, or a story. Does not have to be finished.).


	2. explanation

What we (Chimalmaht, etcies, and myself) were going for when writing this was to go back to the simpler times, but still maintain a modern level of sophistication and education. We DO realize that under this form of government, many of the things we take for granted will disappear. That was kinda the point. You don't see any Jellicles driving cars, or using a credit card now do you? We also realize that we pretty much created our own country, but the boundries of the assignment prevented us from calling it a country.

I know some of you are thinking that the Government is whack. A hybrid of Socialist, Fascism, Democracy, and Monarchy? Well, it actually works. What we did was combine some of the best features of each form of government. The Democratic part had to be put in because, well, the State is part of the USA. But it's an important part. In the US, the citizens take great pride in the fact that they elect their leader (who should actually be called a representative), and they can impeach him/her if they become a tyrant. If this facet of government was not there, the public would revolt and riot, and wage war. The Monarchial part was also a weird decision, we know. But when you think about it...children are quite impressionable, and most end up emulating their parents. So, if a good family is elected into office, they're children would most likely end up filling that position well too. If not, they get impeached. Socialist is in the Requisitioning and (as my friends have said) the elimination of currency. If you think about it...money is practically the root of greed. You get more money, you get more stuff. By eliminating money, you eliminate greed. At least a good chunk of it. The fascist part is strictly in law enforcement, utilizing the Code of Hammurabi. Under his rule (a LONG time ago...we're talking B.C.), there was nearly no crime. That's because he invented the saying: "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." Why would you want to steal and or murder, if you knew that the same thing would be dealt back? You kill, you get killed. You steal, you get stolen from. A bit brutal, but it works. Also, with the whole requisitioning thing, there's almost no point in stealing anyway.

Some people may be a bit confused about the requisitioning thing. Basically, there's a big ware house full of stuff. You order what you need, and you get it. Chimalmaht, etcies, and I realize that there will be people who take advantage of this system. It will be quite obvious that, by the quantities and how often requisitioning occurs by the same person, that they're not pulling their own weight. For example, instead of growing your own corn, you requisition all your corn needs from a ware house. It takes a lot of corn to get someone through a year, and if they order a year's supply of corn, it's obvious. An investigation of the premises would then take place, and it would be determined if the person has a legitimate reason for wanting that much corn. We also took into account that natural disasters (earthquakes, volcanoes, fires, etc.) May cause someone to need that much corn. That's why 25-50 percent of surplus goes to the ware houses, to provide for such an incident.

How does this resemble what a Jellicle government would look like? Simple. We're the first ones to do a nation for the Jellicles, and so what we're doing is automatically right. LOL. Just kidding. We can explain that too. Ok, the government. It seems that all of Old Deuteronomy's decisions ultimately relies on the Jellicle's approval. After all, Cat's don't do something they don't want to. That's pretty much what Democracy's all about. The monarchial part is because Old D has selected Munkustrap to rule in his stead, when he passes on (most assume Munkustrap is Old D's son or some kind of relative). The whole requisitioning/ no money was because Cats are well equipped to provide for themselves. Requisitioning is just in case something goes wrong. Last but not least, why such strict (and to some, inhumane) laws? As I said previously, there would be almost no crime. Also, the way the government's set up, citizens (or should I say Jellicles) are free to pretty much do as they please. However, they may feel the repercussions to stupid decisions later. It allows Jellicles to be cheerful and playful, but also gives them a strong code of ethics.

That pretty much covers it...if you have further questions, or something you would like added/changed in the constitution, please put it in your review and I'll add it to either this chapter or the Constitution. And in case your wondering, Chimalmaht, Etcies, and myself got 36/38 on this assignment...and we were only docked those 2 points because of typos, and grammatical errors. And if you think our 'state' is weird, some called for slaughter of everybody more than 1/16th Canadian (I'm so sorry, Krissy4!). Sick.


End file.
